


Voyager Ball

by Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, F/F, Gay Sex, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial/pseuds/Meowthkittycathardbroomspecial
Summary: As everyone's worked hard while stuck in the Delta quadrant. Kathryn decides to give Voyager it's first ball.
Relationships: Chakotay/Harry Kim, Chakotay/Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Chakotay/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres
Kudos: 2





	Voyager Ball

An air of excitement was buzzing through Voyager. The crew had been notified by Captain Janeway that there was to be a ball to mark the outstanding work the crew had done during their difficult time stuck in the delta quadrant. Everyone was excited, especially a young Ensign Kim.

Recently Harry had discovered he was genderfluid. It took the crew a little time to get used to both Harry and Izzy appearing on the bridge, but soon everyone was used to it and welcomed her with open arms. She was especially excited for the ball, as she was going to have a chance to bring her full self out.

Izzy was standing at her station, the ball was only a few hours away. She couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to wear, how her hair was going to be styled and what shoes she was going to wear. _Honestly I'm really looking forward to the ball later. Really looking forward to seeing Tom and Tay in their suits looking as handsome as ever. Sigh! Just wish I knew what I was going to wear. Urgh it's so difficult!_ She thought. Her thoughts were soon broken as B'Elanna entered the bridge.

Kathryn stood up and ushered the majority of the bridge crew into the meeting room. Izzy was about to make her way when B'Elanna walked over to her.

“Hi Izzy, I hope you're alright. Just wondering if you'd like some help after the meetings done with choosing your outfit and getting ready for the ball?” she asked.

“Yeah I'd like that. Besides I'm really stuck for ideas for what to wear and I know you're excellent at helping,” Izzy replied.

They quickly made their way into the meeting room and sat down allowing Kathryn to begin.

“Thank you for all attending. I know you're all excited about tonight but there are a few things I need to go over with you. Firstly, the dress code. This is a formal event so I want to see everyone looking their best. Secondly this is most important, you are all to be on your best behaviour. This particularly applies to you Mr Paris,” Kathryn drawled as she glared at Tom.

“Why do I always get picked on? Honestly Captain that's really unfair, just because I may have got into a little scuffle the last time I was at Kim's doesn't mean that I always misbehave,” Tom smirked.

“And the time before that?” questioned Kathryn.

“I lost a bet unfairly, again it was a minor scuffle,” Tom replied.

“And the time before that, when you decided it was appropriate to moon one of your commanding officers,” reminded Kathryn.

Tom didn't reply. His face turned bright red and stared down at his shoes. Everyone else except Tuvok burst out laughing. Often when Tom tried to make himself look good, his mistakes shone through. The room rang with laughter. After a minute, the laughter died down and everyone allowed Kathryn to continue.

“If nobody has any questions, I will see you later at the ball. Dismissed! Commander Chakotay before you vanish, could you stay a moment there's a few things we need to catch up on.”

Everyone stood up and left except for Izzy, B'Elanna and Tom. Izzy quickly mentioned to Tom and Chakotay that B'Elanna was going to be helping her with her outfit for the ball, she quickly kissed both of them and left with B'Elanna.

Once they were back in B'Elanna's quarters, she suggested that they shared a shower together. Izzy agreed and quickly followed her into the bathroom. B'Elanna quickly undressed and helped Izzy out of her uniform before passionately kissing her. She placed her hand onto her cock and gently began to tease and caress it. Izzy softly moaned, she could feel herself becoming aroused from her touch. She pulled Izzy into the shower and quickly switched it on. Izzy moved behind her, grabbed the soap and quickly washed her back and bottom, before moving her hands around to her breasts.

Izzy took her time washing them, she made sure that she teased and aroused the nipples as well as fondling them. B'Elanna softly sighed. She could feel her nipples tightening and becoming stiffer the more she played with them. Izzy gave a hard squeeze to both nipples, then slowly caressed her hands down her stomach and between her legs. At the same time she started to deeply kiss into B'Elanna's neck, which made her quiver with delight. She softly moaned as Izzy rubbed and teased her clit. She could feel her slit becoming tighter and moist.

Izzy slipped two fingers into her cunt, causing her to gasp with delight. She thrust her fingers hard, making sure they went as deep as possible. Each thrust made B'Elanna groan louder, she knew she was ready to release. Izzy curled her fingers hard into her g-spot allowing her to cum. B'Elanna came hard, her cum dribbled down her inner thighs and onto her hand. Izzy quickly lapped up any remaining cum that the water hadn't washed away from her fingers. Once she'd finished she knelt down in front of her, spread her legs and licked the cum from her legs and slit.

B'Elanna sighed happily, she felt wonderful. She grabbed the soap and quickly began to wash Izzy. She moved in front of her and could see how aroused she was. She placed the soap down and slowly started to rub her hands down Izzy's front to her engorged cock. She placed her hand onto it and slowly teased and caressed it. Izzy moaned softly, she always loved her cock to be teased with regardless of who it was. B'Elanna knelt down in front of her. She placed her tongue on the head, she slowly caressed her tongue around it and then along the shaft. She could feel her cock twitching as she caressed it. She placed it into her mouth and quickly began to suck it.

Izzy gasped, B'Elanna was hitting all of her sensual spots. She could feel her aroused making her cock throb hard and making her desperate for release.

“B'El! Please let me deep throat you! I'm so close!”she begged.

B'Elanna stopped what she was doing, but kept Izzy's cock inside her mouth. She looked up at Izzy and signalled for her to be deep throated. Izzy placed her hands behind B'Elanna's head and quickly thrust her cock deep into her throat. Izzy groaned louder each time she thrust. B'Elanna tried to moan but was muffled by her cock. Izzy threw her head back and howled as she came. She removed her cock from B'Elanna's mouth and allowed her to swallow her cum. She stood back up and kissed her. They smiled at each other and then hugged.

“Thanks for that B'El, I'd forgot you're excellent at deep throat. I didn't think I was going to release that much but I hope you enjoyed all of it,” Izzy complimented.

“Hey no problem, glad you liked it. Besides you know I'm a cum slut so of course a large load was more than welcome. Now give me a moment, I'm just going to prepare what I have in mind for you to wear tonight,” B'Elanna replied.

Izzy followed B'Elanna into the bedroom, she could feel her excitement increasing. B'Elanna quickly vanished out of the bedroom. She knew B'Elanna wouldn't let her down. She sat down on the bed, waiting patiently for B'Elanna to show what she had in mind for her. Within a few minutes she was back in holding a dress and rose hair piece.

“I really hope this is to your liking. I wasn't quite sure what colour dress you wanted but I thought this would look absolutely gorgeous on you and I also have a nice rose hair piece to match,” B'Elanna explained.

She placed the dress on the bed, it was a radiant midnight blue with a metallic sheen. She also placed the rose hair piece next to the dress. Izzy took a moment to respond. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She couldn't quite believe that B'Elanna had managed to replicate the perfect dress for her. She tried to speak, but could only release a quite mumble. She inhaled, closed her eyes and tried again.

“Oh B'Elanna! Honestly this is so perfect! The colour is gorgeous and so is the rose! You've made tonight so perfect for me. Thank you so much!” Izzy beamed.

She stood up, hugged B'Elanna tightly and quickly kissed her. B'Elanna smiled back at her. She was relived that Izzy was pleased with what she'd done. Just as Izzy was about to try on the dress, Kathryn appeared in the bedroom smiling.

“Well hello gorgeous girls, I see Izzy's looking as radiant as ever, especially naked and of course you to B'El. Now come here and give me some sugar,” Kathryn purred as she curled her finger at B'Elanna.

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around the back of Kathryn's neck, lent in and deeply kissed her. Their tongues rolled and rubbed together. Their lips sealed tightly, neither one of them wanting to let go. Izzy watched fixated on both Kathryn and B'Elanna. She could feel herself becoming aroused again. She gently started to rub her cock.

Kathryn released herself from B'Elanna and quickly removed her clothes. She stood in front of Izzy as she played with herself. She placed her hand below Izzy's hand and gently began to rub her cock. Izzy removed her hand and allowed Kathryn to continue pleasuring her. She sighed happily as Kathryn pleasured her. She soon rubbed harder and faster. Izzy groaned loudly, she could feel herself starting to reach climax.

“Ugh! Please Kathryn let me cum! I'm so close!” Izzy begged.

Kathryn released her hand from her cock and quickly wandered over to the dresser draw. She opened it up and removed a bottle of lube and a double ended dildo. Izzy looked slightly bemused as to what Kathryn was planning, but soon realised what she had in mind for her. She shuffled to the top of the bed and allowed Kathryn to join her. Kathryn placed the dildo and lube next to them. She lent forward and passionately kissed Izzy. As they kissed, B'Elanna slipped on the bed next to both of them and started to play with her clit as Izzy and Kathryn entertained one another.

Kathryn gently released herself. She picked up the bottle of lube, squeezed some onto her fingers and gently massaged it into Izzy's hole. Izzy softly moaned as Kathryn fingered her hole. She could feel her cock, pulsing and twitching as Kathryn pleasured it deeper. She removed her fingers, she grabbed the lube. Just as she was about to squeeze more onto her fingers, Izzy spoke.

“Allow me to.”

She squeezed some onto her fingers and gently massaged Kathryn's hole to. She could feel her ass starting to loosen, grabbed the dildo and gently placed inside of her ass. Kathryn gasped, she could feel the dildo filling her up and making her slit ooze. Izzy placed herself in position, she placed her legs either side of Kathryn's hips and her ass hovered over the dildo tip. She grabbed the dildo, steadied it and placed it deep inside of her. She moaned as it hit her pleasure spot.

In a split second after it entered Izzy, her and Kathryn started to thrust on both ends hard. Their pleasure cries echoed around the room. B'Elanna rubbed and pleasured herself harder as Kathryn and Izzy fucked each other. Their moans in unison. They pulled one another closer and tighter. They could feel the heat radiating from one another as they thrust harder. Izzy's cock pointing bolt upright at the ceiling. Kathryn's cunt dribbling profusely over the dildo and onto the crisp bed sheet, a small pool beginning to form.

They pushed themselves to their absolute limits, screaming each others names and gripping onto each other tightly. Neither on backing down. Both reaching to maximum climax. They screamed as they came together. Izzy came onto Kathryn's stomach as Kathryn came over the dildo, which dripped onto the already sodden sheet. They removed the dildo and allowed B'Elanna to come and feast on their spendings. She licked the cum from Kathryn's stomach and quickly moved down to her oozing slit. Kathryn spread her legs wide. B'Elanna lunged forward into her dripping cunt and started to lap up the cum from every crevice she could get her tongue into. She made light work of cleaning Kathryn up. Once she'd finished she quickly kissed Kathryn and then looked back at Izzy.

“Thanks for that Kathryn and B'El. Damn that felt so good! Now if you don't mind I just need to replicate some more bits and I'll be back in a moment,” Izzy mentioned.

She stood up and walked quickly to the replicator. She knew exactly what she had in mind. A moment later she reappeared holding a pair of black high heels and a pair of frilly knickers. She quickly placed on the knickers and heels, looked at both Kathryn and B'Elanna and asked, “what do you think?”

Both of them looked at her and smiled. She could see them both oggling at her crotch.

“Mmmm you look so sexy in just a pair of heels and frilly panties Izzy, I wish you could stay like that,” B'Elanna complimented.

Izzy grinned and knew the night was going to be excellent. She picked the dress up from the bed and slipped into it. She quickly stepped over to the mirror, her mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe how amazing she looked. She twirled on the spot and looked at both B'Elanna and Kathryn. They smiled back at her and complimented her on how amazing she looked. She sat down in front of the mirror and started to apply her make up while B'Elanna sorted her hair out.

Once they were all ready, they each took a moment to admire how radiant they looked. Kathryn and B'Elanna both wore the same purple dress, but still looked stunning together. B'Elanna quickly disappeared into the living room and quickly returned with a camera. She placed it one of the shelves, set a timer and took a picture of her, Kathryn and Izzy together. Once the picture was sorted, they made their way down to the holosuite, ready for the nights entertainment.

Once they were inside the suite, they could see they were inside of a big hall. It'd been decorated with beautiful chandeliers and white sparkly hanging pieces from the ceiling. The tables and chairs had been decorated with a matching tables cloth and ribbons wrapped around each chair with and wrapped into a bow. The stage had dim lights revealing the band who would be playing and a dance floor just in front it.

The hall was buzzing with chatter as most of Voyager's crew had attended. Everyone seemed happy and excited for a night of wonderful entertainment. Izzy looked around the room and quickly spotted both Tom and Chakotay. They were wearing matching tuxedo suits, black with a white shirt and black bow tie. She walked over to them, with B'Elanna and Kathryn following closely behind her. Tom and Chakotay's mouths dropped open. They were astounded with how beautiful she looked. She radiated beauty neither of them had encountered with her. They hugged and kissed her.

“You look so beautiful. The dress looks wonderful on you. Kudos to you B'Elanna you've made Izzy perfect,” Chakotay complimented causing Izzy to blush.

“Yeah you're gorgeous, come on guys lets go and sit down,” Tom added as she blushed deeper.

They made their way over to the table and quickly took their seats except for Kathryn. She quickly kissed B'Elanna and made her way onto the stage. The chatter died down and everyone faced Kathryn.

“Good evening members of Voyager. Thank you all for attending our first ball. Lets make tonight as memorable as possible. I feel honoured and extremely proud of every crew member. You've all worked extremely hard through some difficult times and have pulled together to make a wonderful team. Now lets enjoy the evening,” Kathryn beamed.

The hall erupted with applause. Kathryn waved to everyone and quickly made her way back to the table. She sat down next to B'Elanna and breathed a big sigh of relief, knowing she was able to enjoy the rest of her evening. B'Elanna wrapped her arms around Kathryn, quickly kissed and complimented her on her speech. The evenings meal arrived and everyone began to enjoy it.

Once everyone had eaten and the tables had been cleared, the band began to play. Kathryn and B'Elanna quickly stood up and made their way onto the dance floor and gently danced together. Chakotay stood up, held out his hand and offered to dance with Izzy. She looked at Chakotay but politely declined. She felt a little nervous and decided to watch the first dance. Tom joined Chakotay and they danced beautifully together. _What a perfect night, being with both Tom and Tay is great. Perhaps I'll do the next dance,_ Izzy thought.

She continued to watch them dance together and couldn't help but admire how beautiful they danced. The same couldn't be said of B'Elanna and Kathryn. It looked like Kathryn was trying to prevent B'Elanna from falling flat on her face, as she had as much grace as dancing elephant. Izzy could also see 7 of 9 dancing with Mike Ayala, he looked extremely nervous as she towered over him and him trying to not make any mistakes. There were also a few of the lower decks crew, who she had not spoken to before. All of them looking fresh and youthful, dancing with one another and having a good time.

“Oi B'El! Try to stand up, honestly it's not that difficult,” Tom called out to B'Elanna.

Normally B'Elanna would've slapped Tom around the head and screamed an insult at him. Instead she stuck her tongue out and stuck up her middle finger to him. Tom smirked and continued to dance with Chakotay. Izzy smiled she was enjoying watching everyone dance, she started to feel more confident and was looking forward to having her chance to dance.

The music slowly faded out, everyone clapped and cheered. The next song started, it was a gentle slow song with an easy beat to dance to. Tom, Chakotay, B'Elanna and Kathryn returned to the table. Kathryn looked slightly exhausted from trying to keep B'Elanna on her feet. She slumped down in her chair, groaned, grabbed the synthahol bottle and drank straight from it. B'Elanna quickly sat down, she tried to comfort her and profusely kept apologising to her. Chakotay looked at Izzy and gestured her to dance. She quickly stood up, grabbed his hand and walked over to the dance floor.

They placed their arms around each other and gently swayed along to the beat. Chakotay pulled her in tighter, their noses brushed together and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

“You know you're a great dancer Izzy. Honestly me and Tom are so happy you're with us. We're so lucky to have such a gorgeous girl,” Chakotay murmured.

“I still can't thank you guys enough, you've both been so wonderful and accepting. I couldn't be happier,” Izzy replied.

They quickly kissed and continued to dance until the song finished. They walked back to the table, Chakotay sat down next to B'Elanna and poured himself a glass of synthahol. Tom stood up and took Izzy's hand. He started to head towards the dance floor but then changed the direction heading towards the corridor outside. Izzy looked slightly confused as to what he was doing but it was soon made clear what he had in mind.

Tom grabbed her. He threw her against the nearest wall, placed his hands on either side of her face and passionately started to kiss her. Izzy pulled him in as tightly as possible while their tongues wrestled one. She could feel Tom's cock becoming aroused as the front of his trousers began to bulge and rubbed against her arousal. They continued the fiery passionate kisses, their tongues rubbed and wrestled harder. He quickly released himself. Unzipped his trouser front and removed his throbbing cock. Izzy's eyes bulged, she could feel herself becoming even more aroused and thought her cock was about to escape from her panties from her own arousal.

“If you wouldn't mind gorgeous, I think I need some attention,” Tom purred.

Without a single word. She knelt down in front of him and quickly placed his cock in her mouth. She didn't waste any time by teasing it but instead went straight into sucking it hard and deep. He placed his hands behind her head and started to force his cock deeper into her throat. She released a muffled groan, she'd become accustomed to both Tom and Chakotay dominating her mouth. He pushed it faster and she sucked him harder. She could feel his cock throbbing more intensely.

Tom pushed her head hard one last time and came hard into her mouth. She swallowed his load and then quickly cleaned up the end of his cock. He placed it back in his trousers, zipped them back up and then assisted Izzy up off the floor. He pulled her in tightly, hugged and kissed her.

“Not only are you an excellent dancer, you're also an excellent cum slut. Now why don't we go and get Tay and continue this back in our quarters?” Tom slyly suggested.

Izzy agreed and made their way back to the table. They could see Chakotay and B'Elanna both cringing and looking rather embarrassed.

“Alright what's going on here? Or shouldn't I ask,” Tom asked.

B'Elanna didn't respond, instead she rolled her eyes and pointed to the floor. Tom looked over, he screwed his face up and burst out laughing.

“Captain on the floor!” he joked.

“Fuck off Tom! I-I-I'm not drunk. I-I-I ju-just f-fell off m-my chair d-d-dick f-face. T-T-Tuvok th-throw him in the b-b-br.......” Kathryn slurred as she passed out snoring.

Chakotay looked at Tom and Izzy. He could see that they both wanted him for something.

“Let me guess, you both want to go back to our quarters for special things,” he grinned.

They both nodded. Without being asked twice he quickly stood up and walked his way over to them. Just as he grabbed their hands, B'Elanna piped up.

“Oi! Don't leave me with Captain Drunkass, just because you guys want some sexy time!”

“B'Elanna I promise we'll make it up to, but for now please let us go so I can fuck the tits and ass off both my gorgeous partners,” Tom begged.

“Fine! But you guys owe me big for this, especially you Tay, you owe me even extra!” B'Elanna demanded.

“Just add it to my list!” Chakotay replied.

Once they were back in their quarters, they quickly began to strip off their outfits, revealing their arousal. They moved in closer to each other and took it in turns to kiss one another. Izzy slowly began to slide her hands down the front of Tom and Chakotay towards their cocks and gently started to rub and caress them. They happily sighed as Izzy pleasured them. She knelt down in front of them and looked up at them, still holding their cocks in her hands.

“I do love it when I get to look down at our little Cum Slut who I can tell is desperate for some hard dick in her mouth. Perhaps Tom we should give our little Cum Slut what she desperately wants,” Chakotay purred.

Tom and Chakotay stepped closer together, they pushed their faces in as close as possible and took a moment to admire each other. Tom stroked Chakotay's cheek and rubbed his nose with his. Chakotay gently smiled, he pushed his tongue out and caressed Tom's lips. Tom quickly responded, by rubbing his tongue onto Chakotay's lips before plunging his mouth onto his. Their lips locked tightly, each of their tongues wrestling as they passionately kissed. Izzy watched for a moment before plunging Chakotay's rock solid cock deep into her mouth as she pumped Tom's.

Tom and Chakotay's moans were muffled but Izzy could tell they were thoroughly enjoying themselves. She swapped over making sure that each of them had the same amount of pleasure. As she rubbed and sucked harder she could both of their cock beginning to pulsate and twitch the closer they were to releasing. Tom pulled away from Chakotay, he quickly removed his cock from her mouth, wrapped his hand around it and pumped hard and fast. Chakotay also began to rub his cock hard, he knew that he was close to cumming and wanted to see it dribbling down Izzy.

Izzy looked up at both of them as they rubbed more ferociously. She opened her mouth wide, hoping that she'd catch some of their load in her mouth. Tom and Chakotay came hard over Izzy face, some of the cum slipped into her mouth while the rest of it trickled down her face and onto her chest. Chakotay regained his composure, he asked Izzy to stay kneeling as he went and grabbed the camera from the shelf and took a picture.

“That's definitely going into the porno collection. Such a good little Cum Slut for her master. Now Cum Slut get on the bed and allow Bitch to rim your beautiful ass,” Chakotay ordered.

Izzy quickly climbed onto the bed, the cum was dripping from her face onto the sheets. She placed herself onto her hands and knees. She could feel her cock throbbing, she was desperate to cum but knew it was best to wait for her masters instruction. Tom slipped behind her, spread her cheeks wide and pushed his mouth over her tight hole. He rubbed his tongue hard against it, he placed the tip into the hole and started to flick and caress it. She softly moaned as Tom teased and caressed it. He started to push his tongue as deep and as hard as he could. He could feel himself starting to become aroused again. Chakotay watched at the side of the bed. As Tom rimmed Izzy, he rubbed his cock. He quickly gained his arousal and decided it was time to shake things up.

“Now then Cum Slut and Bitch, it's time for you both to fuck your master. Cum Slut fuck my ass and Bitch fuck my face.”

He climbed on the bed onto his hands and knees. Tom slipped off the bed and stood up at the end in front of him. Izzy grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet, rubbed some onto her cock and massaged the rest into Chakotay's hole. He groaned as Izzy loosened his hole. She placed her cock over the hole, looked at Tom and signalled she was ready. They entered Chakotay at the same time and thrust hard and fast.

Tom placed his hands over Chakotay's head and thrust it down hard onto his cock. Izzy knew she wouldn't last very long. She rammed her cock hard and deep into Chakotay, she could feel her cock starting to twitch with delight the closer she came to release. She groaned louder the closer she came. Tom's moans were in perfect sync with hers and both came together. She removed her cock and flopped down on the bed. She was gasping, but happy she'd finally released her load. Tom removed his cock, he allowed Chakotay to swallow his cum and then kissed him before joining Izzy at the top of the bed.

He shuffled in close to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. She sighed happily. A moment later Chakotay joined them. He laid on the other side of Tom, wrapped his arms around him and kissed him in the neck. Izzy rolled onto her side so she could face both of them, she kissed them both, placed her arms and legs around Tom, which were also touching Chakotay's.

“Thank you so much for tonight guys. I've had an absolute blast with both of you. I love you both so much,” thanked Izzy.

“You're most welcome our sweet girl. I just hope Kath recovers after tonight, she's gonna feel that in the morning,” Tom smirked.

“Well when you two had you mischief in the corridor, I made sure I got a picture of her passed out. That's going to be shared in the next meeting,” Chakotay grinned.

They all giggled and hugged each other tightly. Izzy pulled herself away and vanished into the bath room. A moment later she returned with her wig and makeup removed. She picked up the quilt from the floor and pulled it up over all of them. They kissed each other and soon settled down to sleep. The ball had been a complete success, Tom, Izzy and Chakotay slept content.


End file.
